Destino
by ace of hope
Summary: fic dedicado al amor y la amistad y a sus correspondientes representantes. Takeru hace reflexionar a Yamato sobre su relación con Sora. "— ¿A ti no te molesta estar atado a ese destino?... quiero decir, ustedes son el amor y la amistad, están más relacionados que yo y Hikari, es igual de obvio que terminaran juntos… ¿no crees que pueden estar viviendo una mentira?"


Digimon no me pertenece, fic escrito sin fines lucrativos

* * *

Desde hace algún tiempo su pequeño hermano se había convertido en un filósofo, él solía cavilar sobre un montón de cosas sin relación aparente entre ellas, solía también no hablarlas con nadie solo escribirlas.

Esta vez fue diferente, impulsado por conocer la opinión de su hermano quien pasaba por su misma situación, decidió preguntar su opinión directamente. El problema es que Yamato no había notado aquel dilema en todo lo que llevaba su relación, jamás le preocupo nada ni remotamente parecido.

Todo comenzó hace unas semanas. Yamato había notado un poco distraído a su hermano en cada cosa que hiciese. Constantemente le preguntaba la razón pero el menor siempre alegaba lo mismo, — no tengo idea. Decía.

Esta actitud siguió una temporada más hasta que un día se encontró inesperadamente con su hermano en el parque que solían frecuentar en su niñez.

—Me gusta Hikari—. Dijo de repente sin siquiera saludar ni ver directamente a su hermano, solo continuo sentado en el columpio meciéndose suavemente sin separar los pies del suelo.

— ¿y? —pregunto luego de un momento de silencio. — ¿acabas de darte cuenta? Porque era de esperarse, de hecho todos lo sabíamos.

—Ese es el problema— dijo.

— ¿Te molesta estar enamorado?, Ya no eres un niño, es normal que pasara algún día—.

—No es eso hermano—pauso brevemente pareciendo practicar en su mente las palabras que usaría a continuación. —es el destino el que me molesta. Me refiero al de nosotros, los elegidos.

—Nadie desea pelear pero debemos hacerlo… aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con kari.

—Ya he pensado en eso, y acepte pelear si es necesario, así que no me molesta, salvar a ese mundo es algo que me vuelto maduro. — Dijo Takeru

— ¿y qué pasa con kari? —insistió Yamato.

—Bueno… ¿has notado que ella y yo estamos muy entrelazados con respecto a prácticamente todo lo que hemos pasado en el mundo digital? — pregunto.

—Te repito que era obvio para todos que terminarían juntos y lo digo precisamente por eso que dices sobre el destino.

—Además de eso, se supone que cuide de ella y la proteja porque ella representa luz y yo la esperanza.

—¿Estás cansado de protegerla?. Pregunto sorprendido Yamato remarcando su habito por apresurar conclusiones.

—No estas escuchando, te hablo de destino. —al no notar respuesta de su hermano siguió. —me he enamorado de ella.

—Sigo sin ver el problema Takeru.

—El problema es que no se si lo que siento es real o si es que me enamore de ella solo porque debía hacerlo. Dijo Takeru un poco molesto.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un par de minutos, Yamato quien había estado de pie, decidió sentarse en el columpio siguiente al de su hermano.

— ¿A ti no te molesta estar atado a ese destino?... quiero decir, ustedes son el amor y la amistad, están más relacionados que yo y Hikari, es igual de obvio que terminaran juntos… ¿no crees que pueden estar viviendo una mentira?

Y nadie dijo nada más ese día, luego de estar unos minutos más los cuales parecieron horas en aquel parque, Takeru tuvo que volver casa dejando a Yamato solo durante un rato más, pensando seriamente en las palabras de su hermano y por primera vez se sonrió inseguro de se relación con sora.

Quien conociera a Yamato de cerca, sabría bien que la última persona en conocer y aceptar los sentimientos del rubio era él mismo, no quería aceptar que cada rasgo que le agradase de sora, le era impuesto por alguna fuerza ordenadora, temía también que esto algún día se acabase, un día en que el mundo digital dejara de estar en peligro y aquel ser dejara de velar por el cariño que se tenían.

Tal vez era egoísta pensar de esta forma, desear problemas todo el tiempo solo para mantenerse igual

Muy pronto llegaría el día dedicado a ambos, un día en el que se festeja aquello que representan, uno donde nada era exclusivo, ni el amor, ni la amistad solo el significado de saberse los protagonistas del día.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y Yamato seguía acaparando su asiento, los pocos niños que seguían jugando alrededor se sintieron intimidados por la extraña actitud del joven y se mantenían alejados.

Fue hasta que uno de los pequeños, atinó un mal golpe al balón con el que jugaban el cual terminó por dar de lleno en la nuca de Yamato. Unos segundos fueron suficientes para que ningún niño quedara en el lugar.

Se lo ganó.

Esto le recordó a Taichi, un buen golpe para hacerlo despertar nunca estaba de más en estos casos, sí seguía dándole vueltas terminaría siendo absorbido por esas nubes negras y gabumon no estaría aquí para morderlo esta vez.

Caminó lentamente a casa, tratando de mantener su cabeza alejada de ese tema, contaba los pasos que daba y evitaba pararse sobre las grietas, tal como lo hacía sora cuando era pequeña, jugaba con su sombra, notando como a cada paso se hacía más pequeña hasta perderse en sus pies, solo para salir nuevamente poco a poco, efecto provocado por los recurrentes postes de luz. Solía hacer siempre que regresaba de una cita acompañado de sora, enorgulleciéndose de ser bastante más alto que ella.

Pasó frente a un arbusto rodeado de pequeñas flores silvestres, y como siempre, cortó una pequeña hoja, evitando por completo dañar la flor y los pétalos, aun cuando estos oliesen mejor, aprendió a respetar a las flores luego de muchos regaños de su novia.

Al mismo tiempo sora aprendió de él a escuchar una canción por completa, de principio a fin, aun si esta mantuviese una misma estrofa durante toda la canción, al igual que con las flores en el caso de sora, a Yamato le molestaba que las personas escuchen solo unos segundos una canción y cambien constantemente las pistas.

Ambos cambiaron, pero solo lo necesario, nadie se vio obligado a cambiar su esencia para agradarle al otro.

Yamato llegó a casa, luego de entrar subió rápidamente las escaleras y se desvistió para tomar una ducha fría. Al terminar secó su cabello y se miró al espejo, su vista se perdió en un punto exacto de su pecho donde se encontraba tatuado con tinta negra el emblema del amor.

Recordó la razón de ser del tatuaje, este surgió como un último recuerdo para los celos de sora contra sus fans, debía aceptar que ella soportó bastante bien a las extrovertidas acciones de algunas jóvenes para con su él, aunque claro, todos tiene un imite para su paciencia y sora lo encontró cuando una de sus fans se había quitado completamente la blusa en medio de un concierto. Yamato fue muy profesional en ese momento y no paro de tocar, aunque no pudo evitar que su cara se volviese completamente roja.

Esa vez, más que una pelea, fue un regaño, Yamato no pudo argumentar nada en su defensa aun cuando no tuvo la culpa de nada. Peleaban regularmente pero nunca había durado tanto como esa ocasión, pasaron días sin siquiera hablarse, no es que Yamato no lo hubiese intentado pero sora se las arregló para alejarse de él.

Él, nunca se caracterizó por ser impulsivo pero en verdad no supo que más hacer, así que un buen día fue con un compañero de la banda, que por buena o mala suerte, trabajaba como medio tiempo en una sala de tatuajes, le llevo el diseño y tras un par de burlas por parte de su amigo que, al tratarse de un corazón, remarco el hecho que esto rompía completamente su perfil de lobo solitario.

Cuando estuvo listo el tatuaje y ya no dolía, claro esto fue luego de unos días, Yamato fue en busca de sora, no le importaba si tenía que entrar a la fuerza, él lo haría.

Toda la confianza que tenía al salir de casa se esfumo para darle paso a la parte extrovertida de Yamato, esa que creó él mismo para hacer frente a esa clase de problemas.

Tocó la puerta y unos segundos después sora abrió y antes de que le cerrase en la cara Yamato entro bruscamente y se adelantó a la habitación de la pelirroja, ella entendió el mensaje y lo siguió, aquel puchero había durado ya demasiado, era hora de perdonarlo.

Yamato entró seguido de ella y antes de que alguno hablara, él se quitó la camisa dándole la espalda, varias ideas pararon por la mente de sora, muchas de ellas algo subida de tono. Le molesto un poco el pensar que Yamato buscara su perdón por medio del sexo, si bien tenían una vida sexual activa eso no significaba que su relación entera estuviese cimentada solo en eso.

—Qué crees que haces. Dijo sora.

—Te daré una prueba… de que soy tuyo, así no tendrás que sentir celos, sora. Dijo y dio media vuelta viéndola directamente, ella vio la marca y tardo demasiado en reaccionar, no se esperaba esto.

Se sintió como un triunfador, al fin hizo algo bien, sora estaba impresionada y él muy orgulloso, hasta que ella empezó a llorar y al mismo tiempo se reía emocionada.

Recordará siempre su expresión y luego de ese día, ambos dieron un nuevo significado a sexo de reconciliación.

Durante los días siguientes sora lo trataba de convencer sobre borrar su tatuaje, le dijo que era un bonito detalle pero le podría traer problemas luego con la escuela y él trabaja, pero él se negó.

Despejo nuevamente su cabeza, siempre terminaba pensando en sora, y recordando que todo aquello que vivieron, bien podía tratarse de una mentira, que en el peor de los casos le rompería el corazón a ambos.

Se negaba a creer, pero la parte lógica de su ser lo devolvía al mundo de las dudas.

Se rindió en su cama quedándose dormido, afortunadamente rápido.

A la mañana siguiente, día de san Valentín, Yamato despertó casi a medio día, solo para encontrarse con algunas llamadas perdidas de sora así que le devolvió la llamada

—Buenos días vago. Dijo sora estando segura de que su novio apenas despertaba.

—Hola linda, pasa algo.

—¿Acaso tienes prisa?. Dijo con tono burlón. —como sea, espero que no hayas planeado nada para hoy ya que es mi turno de darte una sorpresa

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro, yo puedo ser romántica, solo pasa por mí a las 6 ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, te veo más tarde.

—Ah por cierto ponte la camisa azul marino que te compre, quiero que te veas lo mejor posible para presumirte con las demás parejas. Ambos rieron.

Colgaron después de platicar un momento más y Yamato volvió al baño, esta vez tomaría una ducha de verdad. Estuvo listo en tiempo record, deseaba ver a sora como nunca antes, estaba convencido de que cuando la tuviese frente a él, todas las dudad desaparecerían.

Tal como estaba planeado, Yamato pasó por su novia a las 6 en punto y hasta ese momento todo marchaba normal, tal vez si sora no usara aquel vestido o ese perfume que le encantaba a Yamato todo hubiese seguido normal, lastimosamente no fue así.

Apenas al verla, Yamato tomo valor y le pidió hablar seriamente.

Salieron al patio trasera donde una banca de madera los esperaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Matt? Preguntó sora.

—…

Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que fue para Takeru explicar aquello, siendo que tiene gran facilidad para manejar las palabras, para Yamato fue casi imposible y tardo un tiempo casi insultante en empezar a hablar.

—yo…

—Es por lo que te dijo Takeru ¿me equivoco? Sentenció sora sorprendiendo a Matt.

— ¿C-como lo sabes?.

—Hikari me contó… sabes Tk ya es todo un hombre, lo habló con ella directamente y no sé a qué clase de acuerdo llegaron o que solución filosófica le dieron al problema pero lo resolvieron y ahora están juntos y se ven muy felices. Yo por mi parte podría decir que no creo en esa clase de cosas ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Te sigue importando?.

—La verdad necesito algo más para creer.

—Bien, pero arruinas la sorpresa. Le dio la espalda y continúo hablando. —baja un poco el cierre de mi vestido.

Así lo hizo y poco a poco fue descubriendo su emblema tatuado en la espalda de su novia, quedo impresionado al mismo nivel que ella en esa ocasión.

— ¿Es suficiente para ti? Dijo sora divertida, ansiosa por voltear a ver la reacción de su novio.

Él no contestó, solo espero a que sora diera la vuelta y comenzó a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a su boca, ella se dejó llevar y termino recostada en la banca de madera con Yamato sobre ella.

Él cargo a sora en brazos hasta la habitación de la joven, donde terminó de quitarle el vestido y ella le quitaba la camisa.

Terminaron exhaustos, a ninguno le apetecía separase del otro aun sabiendo que sora había preparado su cita para esta noche.

—Por tu culpa perdí la reservación del restaurant.

—Te lo compensare… otra vez. Dijo y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.


End file.
